Last week, Gabriela and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.3 minutes, Luis agreed to time the runners. Gabriela sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 72.26 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 43.96 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Gabriela in seconds?
To find how much faster Jessica was than Gabriela, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Gabriela's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ Jessica was 28.3 seconds faster than Gabriela.